flying the friendly skies
by summerhuntresses
Summary: Waverly and Nicole try a new bonding activity. Nicole has secrets. Wynonna is a troll. or, our favorite girls play Overwatch and Wynonna's username is WhiskeyDonut69.


"Mother _fucker_."

Waverly laughed as she walked into the station. "Wow, Nic, what's with the language?"

Nicole huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her computer. "Your sister is such a…"

"Bitch?" Waverly's eyebrows rose. "What's she done now?"

"She's not a bitch." Nicole paused for a second. "Well, not just a bitch. She's a self-centered, glory-seeking, kill-stealing, solo playing _troll_."

Waverly blinked. Then blinked again. "Are you playing Overwatch?" She paused. "At work? With my _sister_?"

Nicole pouted, refusing to look at her girlfriend. "Maybe."

"Aw, poor baby. Is Wynonna being a dick again?" Waverly crossed the room, circling around Nicole and wrapping her arms around the redhead. "She really isn't a good team player, is she?"

Sighing, Nicole snuggled back into Waverly. "She really isn't."

Waverly dropped her chin to rest on top of Nicole's head, tightening her hold on the other woman. "She's always been like that, ever since we were kids." She buried her face into Nicole's hair. "She always tried to be the cops _and_ the robbers."

Nicole pushed Waverly back gently, spinning around in her hold and drawing the brunette between her legs. "You know what? You should play with me. Not Wynonna, not yet, but I think you'd enjoy it." She waggled her eyebrows. "We could beat up douchey gamer bros together. It'd be _hot_."

Waverly raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that does sound fun. Okay, I'll play with you." She paused, then frowned suddenly. "Babe. I need you to tell me the truth." She pulled back and looked Nicole in the eyes. "Is your username _HaughtStuff_? Because if it is, I'm gonna have to break up with you."

Nicole scoffed. "God no, I would never."

" _Really,_ Nicole? _HaughtDamn_? I should break up with you on principle."

"Come on, Waves, you made your username _AnEarpADay_. Since when do you hate Doc so much anyway?"

"Oh, shut up, it was funny."

Waverly laughed. "Take _that_ , turret." A _boom_ echoed from her speakers, accompanied by an accented voice declaring the turret destroyed.

A high-pitched whine quickly followed the explosion, and Waverly jumped. "Ah, damn it, Nic! Help!"

Nicole sighed. "Coming, babe." She quickly flew across the battlefield, hovering next to Waverly's character in midair and directing a healing stream at her.

"Thanks!"

Waverly activated her jump jet, springing across the battlefield and flinging herself directly into the crossfire of several high-powered rifles.

" _Nicole!_ "

"Coming, babe."

Wynonna strolled into the station with coffee cups clutched in both hands and a laptop bag slung over her shoulder. "What's up, Haughtshot, you ready to kick some fuckboy _ass?_ " She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene in front of her.

Waverly was sitting at Nicole's desk, hunched over the desktop and swearing furiously. Wynonna was honestly concerned that she was going to break Nicole's mouse with the frantic way she was clicking it. The almost nonstop stream of curses flowing from her mouth was impressive, though.

Nicole, on the other hand, was sitting on the ground next to Waverly, bent nearly double with her head almost below her knees. It looked like she was trying her best to become a human pretzel in her attempt to get as close to her laptop as she possibly could. She wasn't cursing, unlike her girlfriend, but she did have her eyes narrowed to slits, tongue poking out from between her lips.

Suddenly Waverly's cursing jumped in volume, while Nicole hunched even further than she already was. "No, no, no, no, _no no no NO!"_

Wynonna rocked back. "Damn, Haughtshot, you never get that excited when you're with me." She pouted dramatically, lip wobbling. "Are you cheating on me, Nicole? With my _sister,_ no less?" She gasped. "How _could_ you."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole unfurled herself from her crouch. "What is it with you Earp women and the sister thing?" She stretched her arms up, wincing as she felt how cramped she'd gotten in her awkward position. "Ugh, Waves, next time you get to be on the floor."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, babe." Waverly bopped her girlfriend on the top of her head and smiled sunnily at her. Nicole rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't stop a soft smile from emerging.

Groaning loudly, Wynonna hipchecked Waverly's shoulder and shoved her way in between the two of them to lean on the corner of Nicole's desk. "You guys are gross. Are we playing or what?" Nicole and Waverly traded looks, shrugging. Wynonna grinned. "Excellent. Ready to get schooled, baby girl?"

Waverly glared. "Bring it, old woman."

Nicole sighed.

"Junkrat, Wynonna? Seriously?"

"What? I get to blow shit up. _And_ my hair's on fire!"

Wynonna looked at her screen, confused. "Wait, we don't have a tank? Haughtshot, why're you- _oh my god."_

"Wynonna. Don't." Nicole refused to look at the other woman, cheeks flushing red.

Eyes widening, Wynonna swiveled to face her. "You're playing _Mercy?_ For Waverly? _Oh my fucking god._ "

The blush began to tint Nicole's ears pink as she continued to avoid eye contact. "We need a healer, Wy, don't go crazy."

Waverly looked between the two of them, confused. "I'm missing something, aren't I?" She glanced at her girlfriend. "What's the big deal with Nicole maining Mercy?"

Wynonna cackled. "She _doesn't_ , baby girl, that's why it's so fucking funny. She's just too fucking gay to function!"

Frowning, Waverly looked at her girlfriend. Nicole refused to meet her eyes, blush slowly creeping down her neck and under her shirt. "You told me you like playing Mercy, Nicole. Isn't she who you normally play?"

Nicole stuttered for a second, finally managing to spit out coherent words. "Not… _exactly_." Waverly looked unimpressed. The redhead caved under her girlfriend's silent judgement, grudgingly admitting, "Normally I'm Reinhardt or ."

Pouting, Waverly swiveled her entire body towards Nicole. "Why would you change that for me? Obviously you prefer to play differently, so…"

Smirking, Wynonna drawled, "It's because she's gaaaaaaaaay, baby girl."

Nicole glared at Wynonna but didn't say anything, ears burning red. Wynonna just tipped her beer bottle at the cop in salute, earning herself a middle finger. She pouted, but couldn't hold the expression for long before she started snickering again.

Waverly's forehead was slowly scrunching up as she watched the two of them. "All right, there's definitely something I'm missing here. Who's gonna fess up?"

"There's really nothing to tell, babe, it's-"

A raised hand cut her off. "Wynonna?" She looked at her sister pointedly.

Wynonna snorted. "People think your characters are gay for each other and Haughtshot's a fucking mess."

Nicole flipped her off again.


End file.
